Adiós
by MaddieMeiHatter
Summary: *Basado en el manga 340*. Ambos estaban frente a frente. Ya no había amor. Solo dos personas que declaraban la guerra para proteger en lo que creían. - Adiós, Zeref...


_Fairy Tail no me pertenece._

Adiós

Mavis Vermillion nunca fue una persona preocupada, jamás se complicaba su existencia por los pequeños problemas de la vida. Es mas, ella siempre pensó que esos momentos eran lo que evitaba que la vida fuera aburrida, pero pasase lo que pasase, ella nunca dejaba que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

Él amó eso. Esa sonrisa que siempre lograba sacar lo mejor de él. Gracias a esa pequeña hada, el aprendió la belleza de la vida y los pequeños detalles de esta. Que cada sonrisa y cada gesto eran regalos que harían feliz la existencia de los demás.

Y ahora allí estaba él. No se atrevió a acercarse inmediatamente, por lo que decidió admirarlo unos momentos desde lejos. Seguía siendo igual que la primera vez que lo vio. Mavis siempre pensó que era bastante apuesto, a pesar de ser un _demonio_, como el resto lo llamaba.

_No pareces un demonio,_ le dijo la primera vez que lo vio. Pero debía enfrentarlo. Debía hacerlo.

- Así que estabas viendo los Grandes Juegos Mágicos después de todo, Zeref -Mavis se acercó por detrás. El tardó un poco en responderle, pero ella esperó a escuchar su voz.

- No puedo escuchar tu voz y no puedo verte, pero lo sé. Estás allí, ¿Verdad, Mavis? -Él sabía que estaba allí. Esa sensación cálida que sentía cada vez que ella estaba cerca era única, al igual que ella.

- Hace siete años estabas cerca de mí...

- Tú estabas cerca de mi hace siete años -sonrió.

Sintió un pequeño dolor al recordar. Varias veces quiso acercársele pero nunca le dio el valor. Lo mismo sucedió con él. Ambos se admiraban desde lejos, recordando los días en que podían estar juntos.

- ¿Sigues buscando un lugar para morir? -Mavis pronunció las palabras con dolor. El solo pensar que él ya no estaría en este mundo hacía que se le doliese el corazón.

- Ya ha sido decidido.

Mavis lo miró confundida.

- Por cientos de años he visto el fin de las eras. La lucha, odio y maldad de la gente. Sigo esperando que cada nueva era esté limpia de todo eso -Mavis lo miró entristecida-. Cuantas veces han sido... La gente sigue cometiendo los mismos errores.

- Pero la gente sigue viviendo -le recordó Mavis.

Zeref dejo salir una carcajada.

- No viven. No en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. El ser querido al que llamas 'humano' ya está extinto.

Mavis miró con tristeza sus pies descalzos. Recordaba la felicidad que sintió cuando Zeref aprendió el valor de una vida. De una sonrisa. Ahora él estaba ahí, diciéndole todas esas cosas. Mavis suspiró y levantó la vista decidida.

- ¿Has parado de esperar?

- Sí. Esta es la conclusión a la que he llegado después de siete años de pensar -dijo levantándose. Mavis al fin pudo ver su rostro, ese rostro con el que tanto había soñado-. Si el mundo sigue rechazándome entonces rechazaré el mundo.

- Pero Fairy Tail aceptará este mundo.

- Es un regalo mío. La armonía de este mundo y su regeneración -dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Mavis solo pudo pronunciar una triste pregunta. Dependiendo de la respuesta, sabrían el futuro del mundo... y de ambos.

- ¿Habrá luchas?

- No -la miró-. Habrá aniquilación de una de las partes, No puedo permitir que nadie quede vivo.

_Está decidido_, pensó Mavis con una lagrima cayendo en su interior.

- Fairy Tail te parará. Tu serás el aniquilado.

Por primera vez, Zeref vio a Mavis molesta. Esa mirada lo hacía sentir débil, porque solo ella era capaz de que el mago mas malvado de todos se sintiera indefenso. Saber que esa cara era debido al nuevo odio que sentía por él le robaba la poca esperanza que le quedaba.

Ambos estaban frente a frente. Luz contra oscuridad. Ya no había amor. Solo dos personas que declaraban la guerra para proteger en lo que creían.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, dándole fin a todo lo que alguna vez sintieron.

_Adiós, Zeref..._

* * *

La verdad cuando leí el manga 340, sentí que debía escribirlo. Obviamente tiene bastante fangirlismo pero espero que les guste (L)

Cuídense mucho!

_XOXO, Maddie Hatter_


End file.
